


Caminando

by carlyhope



Series: #HoBrienWeek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Foreign Language, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His complimenting voice and his mocking voice are apparently very similar. Whatever. He knows the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caminando

“Talk Spanish to me, baby.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“No, really. That was pretty impressive.”

 

“I asked for directions.”

 

“Yes, and you also understood those directions. That is a bigger feat than you would think. I can memorize the phrase as well but if I don’t understand the answer, then I’m where I was at the beginning – lost. Which we are not. Thanks to your amazing language skills.”

 

“Are you done?”

 

“Praising you? Never.”

 

“That’s what you were doing? It looked more like making fun of me from where I was standing.”

 

“I would never.”

 

“We both know that is a lie.”

 

“How dare you?”

 

“But I enjoy it for the most part so …”

 

“You won’t leave me in the middle of this huge city where I don’t understand a word of what anyone is saying?”

 

“Something like that. “

 

“How noble of you.”

 

“You know me.”

 

“I do, actually.”

 

“We are here. “

 

“Already?”

 

 _“Caminito_. This is it.”

 

“This? …. Wow, this is amazing. So much color. And the artists everywhere. Let me take a photo of you in front of the house. And that one as well. And I definitely need to bring something to my mom from here. And to your mom. And Holland as well. “

 

“Breath.”

 

“Sure, that too. “

 

“It really is beautiful.”

 

“Yeah. Amazing.“

 

“If you stay still for a second I will make a couple of pics of you as well.”

 

“And one of us together.”

 

“Sure.“

 

“I’m glad you talked me into this.“

 

“I’m glad you’re glad.”

 

“And tonight we´re gonna check out some of the bars where they dance tango, right?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Cool.“

 

“And tomorrow I want to check _Palacio de Aguas Corrientes_. The pictures looked really beautiful. And maybe the _Casa Rosada_?“

 

“What is it again?”

 

“Some government offices I think. “

 

“That are pink?”

 

“That are pink.”

 

“So pretty and so smart. You really are the whole package.”

 

“And we´re back at that.”

 

“At what?”

 

“You mocking me.”

 

“I only speak the truth.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Speaking of speaking. Could you ask how much that painting is? Your mom would like it.”

 

“ _Cuanto cuesta ese cuadro, por favor?_ ”

 

“Yeah baby. So hot.”


End file.
